1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communications, and particularly to the magnetic dipole antennas.
2. Background
The information contained in this section relates to the background of the art of the present invention without any admission as to whether or not it legally constitutes prior art.
Certain wireless communication applications such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) and Personal Communications Service (PCS) require that multiple bands be accessible, depending upon the local frequency coverage available from a service provider. Because applications such as GSM and PCS are used in the context of wireless communications devices that have relatively small form-factors, an antenna should generally have a low profile.
Further, many wireless applications require a relatively large bandwidth. In order to achieve this large bandwidth, many wireless devices are required to employ either a large antenna element or multiple antenna elements. This solution is not practical for wireless devices which require the antenna to be accommodated in a relatively small package, thus requiring that the antenna have a low profile.
The present invention addresses the requirements of certain wireless communications applications by providing low-profile antennas that may provide a larger bandwidth.